Nur ein Fehler...
by DarkMoldo
Summary: Kari, TK und die neuen Digiritter gelangen aus unbekannten Gründen in die für sie unbekannte Welt der Pokémon. Sie wissen nicht, wie sie wieder nach Hause kommen sollen, doch auf einma taucht jemand auf, der behauptet, sie dort hin bringen zu müssen..
1. Nur ein Fehler...(1)

Wichtig: Weder Pokémon, noch Digimon gehören mir, sondern ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzern  
  
Nur ein Fehler...  
  
Kapitel I  
  
Es war Morgens. Davis griff verschlafen nach seiner Uhr, welche ihm sagte, dass er bereits eine halbe Stunde zu spät war. Er war sofort hellwach und sprang aus dem Bett.  
  
Davis: "Hey, Demi-Veemon, wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt? Huh? Was? Was fällt dir ein zu verschlafen und mich nicht zu wecken? Sag mal, denkst du nur an dich? Wach endlich auf, wir müssen los!"  
  
Demi-Veemon: "Aber Davis, ich..."  
  
Davis: "Kein aber. Komm her in den Rucksack und dann los."  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später rannte Davis die Straße entlang zu Izzy, wo sich die Digiritter verabredet hatten. Er stürmte die Treppe hoch zu Izzys Wohnungstür und klingelte.  
  
In Izzys Zimmer wurde von den anderen lautstark empfangen.  
  
Codey: "Da bist du ja endlich, Davis."  
  
Yolei: "Sag mal, kannst du nicht einmal pünktlich kommen?"  
  
TK: "Wir warten jetzt schon über eine halbe Stunde auf dich."  
  
Davis: "Kann ich was dafür, dass Demi-Veemon verschlafen hat und mich nicht geweckt hat?"  
  
Kari: "Hör doch auf die Schuld auf andere zu schieben."  
  
Davis: "Aber Kari, äh, ich, ääh..."  
  
Kari musste lachen. Sie gab sich Davis gegenüber härter als sie eigentlich war, einfach nur um ihn zu ärgern. Davis sah leicht konsterniert aus und wusste nicht so recht, wie er antworten sollte, aber Ken beruhigte die Situation.  
  
Ken :"Hauptsache, er ist überhaupt noch gekommen. Jetzt können wir endlich anfangen."  
  
Davis: "Womit anfangen?"  
  
Izzy: "Hättest du die Funktion eines Weckers bereits verstanden, wüsstest du es. Also, wir haben uns entschlossen, heute anzufangen, die restlichen schwarzen Türme abzureißen. Jetzt wo Arukenimon und Mummymon verschwunden sind und wir Veno-Myotismon besiegt haben, sind sie zwar inaktiv, aber sie sind mit zu vielen schlechten Erinnerungen behaftet."  
  
Davis: "Okay, das klingt gut. Last uns loslegen!"  
  
Kari: "Yolei, dein Text."  
  
Yolei: "Hm? Oh, ja. Los Digiritter auf gehts!!!"  
  
Die 6 Kinder hielten ihre D-3-Digivices vor den Bildschirm von Izzys Laptop und verschwanden darauf hin dem ihnen so vertrauten Licht.  
  
Die sechs Kinder teilten sich auf. Kurz darauf sahen sie, zu wie ihre Digimon, allesamt auf dem Armor-Level, einen Turm nach dem anderen niederrissen. Ken und Yolei standen auf einer niedrigen Klippe nahe eines Waldes, in dem Davis und Codey sich durcharbeiteten, oder besser, ihre Digimon. Ken wirkte recht nachdenklich.  
  
Ken: "Izzy hatte recht."  
  
Yolei: "Hm? Womit?"  
  
Ken: "Mit den schlechten Erinnerungen. Jedesmal wenn ich diese Türme sehe, muss ich daran denken wie viele Digimon unter mir leiden mussten. Nur weil ich zu schwach war..."  
  
Yolei: "Fängst du schon wieder damit an? Wie oft sollen wir dir noch sagen, dass dir niemand böse ist. Und allein, dass du immer wieder sagst, dass du schlimmes getan hast, beweist ganz klar, dass der Digimon Kaiser längst verschwunden ist. Du bist nicht mehr er, du bist nur noch Ken. Einfach ein ganz normaler Junge, naja, außer das du Digiritter bist."  
  
Ken: "Ja, ich weiß, die Zeit liegt weit hinter mir, aber... Aber Ich muss trotzdem immer wieder daran denken. Es ist einfach ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit. Ich muss lernen, es zu akzeptieren, auch wenn ich es nicht möchte..."  
  
Yolei: "Falls es dir helfen sollte: Von uns wirft dir niemand etwas vor."  
  
Ken: "Danke, Yolei."  
  
Bevor jemand das Gespräch fortsetzen konnte, kam Davis aus dem Wald gelaufen, Veemon an seiner Seite.  
  
Davis: "Yolei, Ken! Codey und ich haben beschlossen, wir könnten eine Pause vertragen. Kommt ihr mit, etwas zu trinken zu besorgen?"  
  
Beide: "Ja, klar."  
  
Sie riefen ihre Digimon zu sich und machten sich auf den Weg. Nach der kurzen Pause machten sie sich wieder an die Arbeit. Die Zeit verging und die schwarzen Türme wurden weniger. Es wurde langsam dunkler und die Gruppe beschloss nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Auf Izzys Laptopbildschirm erschien wenig später TKs Gesicht  
  
TK: "Izzy? Hallo. Izzy! Ah, da bist du ja."  
  
Izzy: "Seid ihr fertig, TK?"  
  
TK: "Nein, fertig sind wir lange noch nicht. Für heute reicht es aber erstmal, wir machen morgen weiter."  
  
Izzy: "Okay, dann bis gleich."  
  
Aber aus dem gleich wurde nichts. Die Digiritter traten wie gewohnt ihren Rückweg an, aber wo sie ankamen war jedenfalls nicht Izzys Zimmer...  
  
Davis: "Wo ist Izzy geblieben?"  
  
Yolei: "Sieht aus als wär er nicht hier."  
  
Davis: "Das seh ich auch! Aber warum ist er nicht hier?"  
  
Yolei: "Woher soll ich das wissen?"  
  
TK: "Das könnte daran liegen, dass das hier nicht sein Zimmer ist."  
  
Davis: "Hm?...Ah! Wo sind wir denn gelandet?"  
  
Ken: "Vielleicht kann sie uns ja weiterhelfen?"  
  
Ken deutete auf eine Frau mit rosafarbenen Haaren, die zu zwei Zöpfen rechts und links vom Kopf herunterhingen. Sie sah recht verwirrt aus, was nicht sehr verwunderlich ist, wenn gerade 6 Kinder aus einem Computer kommen.  
  
Kari: "'Oder die da."  
  
Kari hatte noch andere Personen entdeckt. Es waren zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen. Das Mädchen hatte rote Haare, trug ein gelbes Hemd und kurze Jeans, deren Beine schon aufhörten, bevor sie überhaupt anfingen. In ihren Armen hielt sie ein großes Ei mit Armen und Beinen, auch wenn es recht kurze waren. Beide Jungen hatten schwarze Haare. Der eine war etwas größer als der andere. Er trug eine braune Hose und ein orangenes T-Shirt mit grüner Weste. Der kleinere hatte eine blaue Hose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt mit blau-weißer Jacke drüber an, dazu eine rote Mütze. Auf seiner Schulter saß eine große gelbe Maus mit braunen Streifen auf dem Rücken. Auch sie sahen ziemlich verwirrt aus.  
  
kleinerer Junge: "Misty, Rocko? Habt ihr das auch gerade gesehen?"  
  
Mädchen: "Ich glaub schon, Ash... Und du Rocko?"  
  
größerer Junge: "Das kann ich eigentlich nicht gesehen haben, oder?"  
  
Codey: "Das Mädchen scheint Misty zu heißen, und der in der braunen Hose heißt wohl Rocko."  
  
Davis: "Und der kleine da..."  
  
Sofort war Ash wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein. Er ballte die Faust und trat einen Schritt auf Davis zu.  
  
Ash: "Der kleine da? NIEMAND nennt mich der kleine da, verstanden? Ich bin Ash Ketchum aus Alabastia! Und ich werde..."  
  
Doch Kari, sich Davis leicht aggressiven Charakter bewusst, wollte größeren Ärger vermeiden und würgte Ash kurzerhand im Satz ab. Sie reichte Ash ihre Hand.  
  
Kari: "Schön. Ich bin Kari aus Tokyo."  
  
Das brachte Ash erstmal durcheinander, aber Misty trat auf Kari zu und gab ihr die Hand.  
  
"Freut mich, mein Name ist Misty."  
  
Dann sah sie Gatomon in Karis Arm.  
  
Misty: "Oh! Was ist das denn für ein niedliches Pokémon?"  
  
Gatomon: "Was ist ein Pokémon?"  
  
Misty sprang erschrocken ein Stück zurück.  
  
Ash, Misty und Rocko: "Das Pokémon kann ja sprechen!"  
  
Die Frage was Pokémon wären und warum sie nicht sprechen sollten interessierte die Digiritter ziemlich wenig im Moment. Vielmehr stellte sich für sie die Frage, wo sie hier waren - Und viel wichtiger: Wie sollten sie wieder zurück nach Hause kommen?  
  
Misty: "Ein sprechendes... Ein sprechendes...was eigentlich? Hey, sag mal. was für ein Pokémon bist du? Wie heißt du?"  
  
Gatomon: "Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, was ein Pokémon sein soll, aber ich heiße Gatomon. Sag du mir aber mal, warum sollte ich nicht sprechen dürfen?"  
  
Veemon: "Das würde ich auch gern wissen."  
  
Ash: "Du sprichst ja auch."  
  
Wormon: "Wir anderen können auch sprechen. Und?"  
  
Ash: "Naja, normalerweise sprechen Pokémon nicht..."  
  
Armadillomon: "Wir sind keine Pokémon,..."  
  
Patamon: "...wir sind Digimon!"  
  
Rocko: "Und was sind Digimon? Wo kommt ihr her?"  
  
Hawkmon: "Naja... Digimon sind... sind..."  
  
Yolei: "...Digimon eben. Genauso wie Menschen eben Menschen sind, ohne jeden Grund!"  
  
Hawkmon: "Und wir kommen aus der Digiwelt. Fragt aber nicht was oder wo die Digiwelt genau ist, das wissen wir selber nicht genau."  
  
Codey: "Aber jetzt sagt ihr mal... Was sind Pokémon?"  
  
Rocko: "Pokémon sind... sind Pokémon eben, genauso wie Men..."  
  
Yolei: "Jaja, schon gut. Könnt ihr uns sagen, wo wir hier sind?"  
  
Ash: "Wir sind hier in Viola-City, hilft euch das?"  
  
Davis: "Wenn ihr uns sagt, wie wir von hier aus nach Tokyo kommen, ja."  
  
Ash: "Tokyo? Nie gehört."  
  
Davis: "Ihr kennt Tokyo nicht? Die japanische Hauptstadt?"  
  
Misty: "Japanische Hauptstadt? Was ist japanisch?"  
  
Davis: "Oh mein Gott, wo sind wir hier nur gelandet?"  
  
TK: "Und wie kommen wir wieder nach Hause?"  
  
Ken: "Vielleicht so, wie wir hierher gekommen sind?"  
  
Codey: "Du meinst über die Digiwelt!"  
  
Davis: "Man das wir da nicht selber drauf gekommen sind! Los Leute, probieren wir's! Yolei?"  
  
Yolei: "Okay!"  
  
Sie hielten ihre Digivices vor den Computer, aus dem sie kurz vorher erschienen waren.  
  
Yolei: "Los Digiritter, auf geht's!"  
  
Ash: "Und was passiert jetzt?  
  
Erstmal nichts. Es hatte nicht geklappt, das Tor hatte sich nicht geöffnet.  
  
Yolei: "Verdammt, es klappt nicht.!"  
  
Ken: "Seht mal, der Bildschirm! Hier gibt es gar kein Tor!"  
  
TK: "Aber wie sind wir dann hier her gekommen?"  
  
Davis: "Keine Ahnung."  
  
Die Freunde standen ratlos um den Computer herum. Keiner wusste, was sie tun sollten. Da ertönte auf einmal eine Simme hinter ihnen.  
  
Schwester Joy: "Heute Nacht könnt ihr ja erstmal hier bleiben, Morgen sehen wir weiter."  
  
Ken: "Danke... ähm, wie heißen sie?"  
  
Schwester Joy: "Nennt mich Schwester Joy."  
  
Ash: "Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Äähm Schwester Joy..."  
  
Schwester Joy: "Ja, was ist?"  
  
Ash: "Könnten sie..."  
  
Doch Rocko schob Ash kurzerhand zur Seite.  
  
Rocko: "Würden sie morgen Abend mit mir Essen gehen?"  
  
Schwester Joy: "Was?"  
  
Gemeinsam rungen Ash und Misty Rocko zu Boden.  
  
Ash: "Hehe, beachten sie ihn einfach nicht. Also, was ich fragen wollte: Könnten sie sich um meine Pokémon kümmern. Morgen müssen wir weiter und wissen nicht, wann wir wieder in eine Stadt kommen."  
  
Schwester Joy: "Natürlich, dafür arbeite ich doch hier."  
  
Sie nahm Ashs Pokébälle und Pikachu an sich und verschwand durch eine Tür.  
  
TK: "Sieht so aus, als wenn wir erstmal hier bleiben müssten. Aber was wollen wir Morgen machen?"  
  
Davis: "Einen Weg suchen, wie wir nach Hause kommen, was sonst?"  
  
Kari: "Aber wie sollen wir das anstellen? Izzy war doch bisher der einzige, der sich ernsthaft mit der Digiwelt beschäftigt hat."  
  
Msity schritt auf die Gruppe zu.  
  
Misty: "Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, wovon ihr redet, aber wenn wir morgen weiter gehen, könnt ihr gerne mit uns kommen."  
  
Davis: "Hmm.. Ich weiß nicht so recht..."  
  
Kari: "Also ich finde, wir sollten mit ihnen gehen."  
  
Davis: "Also wenn ich es mir richtig überlege, sollten wir wirklich mit ihnen gehen."  
  
Stimme aus dem Hintergrund: "Vielleicht sollte ich euch auch begleiten!"  
  
Davis: "Und wer sind sie?"  
  
Im Eingang zum Pokémon-Center stand ein Junge, der ca. 16 Jahre alt war.  
  
Junge: "Der, der euch nach Hause bringen muss."  
  
---  
  
So, dass war's mit dem ersten Kapitel meiner ersten Fanfic.  
  
Fragen oder Kritk? Bitte an DarkMoldo@gmx.de! 


	2. Nur ein Fehler...(2)

Wichtig: Weder Pokémon, noch Digimon gehören mir, sondern ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzern  
  
Nur ein Fehler...  
  
Kapitel II  
  
Davis: "Können sie uns wirklich zurück bringen?"  
  
Junge: "Also, erstens: Bei mir heißt es 'Kannst DU uns zurück bringen?'. Und zweitens: Ich weiß nicht ob ich es kann, aber wie ich schon sagte, muss ich es."  
  
Davis: "Und wer sind Sie?"  
  
Junge: "DU!"  
  
Davis: "Ich bin Davis, und Sie?"  
  
Junge: "Das weiß ich, aber hör endlich auf SIE zu mir zu sagen!"  
  
Davis: "Woher kennen s...äh, kennst du meinen Namen?"  
  
Junge: "Ich weiß so einiges. Um nun deine Frage zu beantworten: Meine Freunde nennen mich Thias."  
  
Ken: "Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, aber kannst du uns sagen, wieso ausgerechnet du uns nach Hause bringen musst?"  
  
Thias: "Können wir das Morgen ausdiskutieren? Ich bin ziemlich müde."  
  
Yolei: "Sie können doch nicht erwarten, dass wir jetzt noch schlafen können!"  
  
Thias: "Dann bleibt eben hier und wartet bis ich ausgeschlafen habe."  
  
In diesem Moment kam Schwester Joy wieder zurück.  
  
Schwester Joy: "Noch ein Gast? Was kann ich für sie tun?"  
  
Thias: "Ich hätte gern ein Zimmer. Und ich glaube meine Freunde auch."  
  
Ash: "Seine Freunde???"  
  
Schwester Joy: "Wir haben ein Viererzimmer und zwei Dreierzimmer frei. Ich bring euch hin."  
  
Sie führte die Gruppe nach oben zu den Zimmern und verschwand anschließend wieder nach unten.  
  
Ken: "Wie wollen wir die Zimmer aufteilen? Vielleicht sollten Kari, Yolei und...ähm wie heißt..."  
  
Misty: "Misty."  
  
Ken: "Danke. Also, vielleicht solltet ihr drei in ein Zimmer gehen und wir Jungen teilen die anderen beiden Zimmer unter uns auf?"  
  
Misty: "Ich hab nichts dagegen."  
  
Kari: "Ich auch nicht."  
  
Yolei: "Ich find's auch in Ordnug. Dann lasst uns unser Nachtlager aufschlagen."  
  
Die drei Mädchen verschwanden in einem Zimmer.  
  
Thias: "Wie wär's wenn Ash, Rocko und ich ein Zimmer und ihr restlichen Vier das andere Zimmer belegen?"  
  
Nach allgemeiner Zustimmung verschwanden sie auf ihren Zimmern.  
  
Jungenzimmer 1:  
  
Davis: "Ich frag mich immer noch woher der Typ meinen Namen kannte."  
  
TK: "Hast du schonmal dran gedacht, dass er nur behauptet hat, deinen Namen zu kennen? Ich meine, du hast ihm gesagt wie du heißt und er meinte, das er deinen Namen wüsste."  
  
Patamon: "TK hat recht, Davis."  
  
Davis: "Hmm...Stimmt eigentlich."  
  
Codey: "Da ist was dran..."  
  
Ken: "Aber was ist, wenn er es doch wusste?"  
  
Davis: "Ach was, ich glaube, TK und Codey haben recht. Vermutlich hat er nur gehört, wie wir uns da unten unterhalten hatten und wollte sich wichtig machen..."  
  
Veemon: "...oder er will sich nur einen kleinen Scherz mit uns erlauben."  
  
Armadillomon: "Also ich finde das gar nicht witzig."  
  
Wormon: "Aber, wenn er es ernst meint... Naja, ich meine, er klang sehr entschlossen und...und...und irgendwo möchte ich schon gerne wieder nach Hause..."  
  
Davis: "Meinst du wir nicht? Aber ob dieser Thias das kann?"  
  
Ken: "Naja sollte er unsere Namen wirklich kenn..."  
  
Davis: "Fängst du schon wieder an?"  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür  
  
Thias: "TK, Codey, Ken, Davis? Seit ihr noch wach?"  
  
TK: "Was? Woher weißt du...?"  
  
Codey: "Wir hatten dir doch unsere Namen gar nicht..."  
  
Ken : "Die Frage mit den Namen hätten wir dann wohl geklärt. Was ist denn los?"  
  
Thias "Da draußen auf dem Balkon schleicht irgendjemand herum."  
  
Gemeinsam traten sie auf den Balkon, welcher von den drei Zimmern aus zugänglich war. Das Zimmer der drei Mädchen war erleuchtet. Sie gingen dort hin und klopften an das Fenster. Drinnen waren die Mädchen, Ash und Rocko. Yolei lies die fünf Jungen und die vier Digimon ins Zimmer, wo es doch recht eng wurde.  
  
Misty: "Du hast jemanden auf dem Balkon gesehen?"  
  
Thias: "Ja ich bin mir ganz sicher. Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns auch auf den Balkon begeben, hier wird der Platz doch verdammt knapp."  
  
Diese Idee wurde sofort in die Tat umgesetzt.  
  
Kari: "Ich seh niemanden. Ihr etwa?"  
  
Thias: "Da hängt jemand am Geländer."  
  
Er deutete ans andere Ende des Balkons, von wo in diesem Moment Stimmen erklangen.  
  
Mann: "Ich glaub sie haben uns entdeckt Jessie!"  
  
Frau: "Naja, dann brauchen wir nicht länger hier rumzuhängen, James."  
  
Misty, Rocko und Ash: "Nein, nicht die schon wieder!"  
  
Die sechs Digiritter: "Wer?"  
  
Frau: "Wir wollen über die Erde regieren..."  
  
Mann: "...und unseren eigenen Staat kreieren!"  
  
Frau: "Liebe und Wahrheit verurteilen wir..."  
  
Mann: "...mehr und mehr Macht, das wollen wir!"  
  
Frau: "Team Rocket, so schnell wie das Licht..."  
  
Mann: "...gebt lieber auf und bekämpft uns nicht!"  
  
Frau: "Jessie..."  
  
Mann: "...und James!"  
  
Stimme: "Miauz, ge... ??? Mann, ist die süß!"  
  
(Allgemeine Verwirrung)  
  
James: "Jaja Mauzi, aber findest du nicht sie ist ein bisschen jung?"  
  
Mauzi zeigte in Richtung Kari.  
  
Mauzi: "Was? Ich hab nicht gemeint, dass das Mädchen süß ist, James, ich..."  
  
TK: "Das Mädchen ist aber auch süß."  
  
Alle Blicke richteten sich schlagartig auf TK, außer Karis, der sich von TK abwandte. Ihr Gesicht war leicht errötet. TK selbst schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
TK: "Whuups!"  
  
Bevor Davis anfangen konnte sich aufzuregen, zog Rocko die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er lief in das Zimmer, das er sich mit Ash und Thias teilte. Jetzt zog er die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Einen kurzen Moment später kam er mit einer Taschenlampe wieder, schaltete sie ein und richtete sie auf Kari.  
  
Rocko: "Eigentlich hat er recht. Hey Kari, würdest vielleicht mal mit mir Essen ge..."  
  
Doch Misty zog Rocko am Ohr aus dem Blickfeld der leicht konsternierten Kari.  
  
Misty: "Dafür ist jetzt nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt, Rocko"  
  
Davis: "Und außerdem lässt du gefälligst die Finger von Kari!"  
  
Während dessen hatte sich Mauzi zu Gatomon durchgeschlagen.  
  
Mauzi: "Eigentlich hatte ich ja dich gemeint, schönstes aller Pokémon."  
  
Daraufhin war Gatomon recht sprachlos und wusste nicht was es sagen sollte, doch Thias schien die ganze Lage zu amüsieren.  
  
Thias: "Hey Ash, wo doch alle gerade dabei sind, willst du Misty nicht auch irgendetwas sagen?"  
  
Ash: "Was sagen? Was denn?"  
  
Thias: "Ach, vergiss es einfach."  
  
Yolei, neben Ken stehend, sah dagegen eher etwas beleidigt aus.  
  
Yolei: "Na toll! Ich werd mal wieder ignoriert. Bin ich etwa nicht süß?"  
  
Ken: "Doch, bist du."  
  
Yolei: "Was?"  
  
Beide wurden rot.  
  
Ken: "Äh, ist mir so rausgerutscht..."  
  
Yolei: "Ach so..."  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Gatomon sich wieder gefasst.  
  
Gatomon: "Wir hatten das zwar schonmal, aber..."  
  
Mauzi bekam leuchtende Augen.  
  
Mauzi: "Du kannst ja auch sprechen. Zwei sprechende Pokémon, wie geschaffen für einander..."  
  
Gatomon: "...aber ich bin kein Pokémon, sondern ein Digimon."  
  
Mauzi: "Ob Diké- oder Pogimon, ist doch egal..."  
  
Codey: "Hey Leute, wisst ihr eigentlich noch, warum wir hier rausgekommen sind? Wegen denen da!"  
  
Er wies auf Team Rocket.  
  
Ash: "Stimmt. Los sagt schon, was wollt ihr diesmal?"  
  
James: "Was wohl?"  
  
Jessie: "Pikachu natürlich!"  
  
Ash: "Kriegt ihr nicht und jetzt geht wieder, wir wollen schlafen."  
  
James: "So leicht geht das nicht. Erst kriegen wir Pikachu und dann könnt ihr schlafen gehen."  
  
Thias: "Ash hat recht, haut jetzt ab, ich bin müde. Und über dieses Pikawasauchimmerismirjetzegal können wir ein anderes Mal diskutieren. Jetzt geht, oder ich helf euch dabei."  
  
Davis: "Las uns das machen, die sind wir gleich los, was Veemon?"  
  
Veemon: "Schon klar Davis. Veemon digitiert zuuuuuuuu..........XVeemon!"  
  
Jessie: "James, was ist das?"  
  
James: "Keine Ahnung, Jessie, aber es sieht irgendwie unfreundlich aus..."  
  
XVeemon: "Vee-Laser!"  
  
Team Rocket: "Das war mal wieder ein Schuss in den Ooofeeeeen......"  
  
XVeemon wurde wieder zu Veemon.  
  
Rocko: "Wow, wie geht denn das?"  
  
Thias: "Ist jetzt egal, lasst uns das Morgen diskutieren, ich will schlafen."  
  
Sie wünschten sich noch jeder gute Nacht und gingen zu Bett, doch sie dachten noch einige Zeit an die Ereignisse von gerade eben.  
  
---  
  
So, erstmal vielen Dank an alle, die auch das zweite Kapitel gelesen haben.  
  
Wenn ihr Fragen oder Kritik habt, oder sonst irgendwie Kontakt mit mir aufnehmen wollt, dann schreibt an:  
  
DarkMoldo@web.de 


	3. Nur ein Fehler...(3)

Wichtig: Weder PokÃ©mon, noch Digimon gehÃ¶ren mir, sondern ihren rechtmÃ¤ÃŸigen Besitzern  
  
Nur ein Fehler...  
  
Kapitel III  
  
Die Sonne ging langsam auf. In der Ferne krÃ¤hte ein Hahn, oder so etwas Ã¤hnliches, TK konnte es nicht genau identifizieren. Er erhob sich aus seinem Bett. Die anderen drei schliefen noch. Vorsichtig, um seine Freunde nicht zu wecken, schlich er auf den Balkon. Die kÃ¼hle Morgenluft in seinen Lungen machte ihn endgÃ¼ltig wach. Am GelÃ¤nder stehend fing er an nachzudenken. Ãœber das, was ein Tag zuvor passiert war und auch Ã¼ber die letzte Nacht. Seine Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als sich hinter ihm eine der drei TÃ¼ren Ã¶ffnete und eine seiner Gedanken hinaus trat. Misty trat auf den Balkon, in ihren Armen hielt sie wieder das Ei mit den Armen und Beinen.  
  
Misty: "Guten Morgen. Ã„Ã¤hm, sag mal, wie war dein Name noch gleich?"  
  
TK: "Mein Name ist Takeru, aber nenn mich einfach TK, das tun alle. Und wie heiÃŸt du?"  
  
Misty: "Ich bin Misty. ...Sag mal, bedrÃ¼ckt dich was? Die siehst so besorgt aus."  
  
TK: "Ist das ein Wunder? Gestern um diese Zeit bin ich gerade aufgestanden, um fÃ¼r meine Mutter und mich FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ck zu machen. Und jetzt? Jetzt steh ich inmitten einer Welt die ich nicht kenne und hab keine Ahnung wie ich wieder nach Hause komme..."  
  
Misty: "Aber dieser Typ hat doch gesagt, er bringt euch nach Hause?"  
  
TK: "Nein, hat er eigentlich nicht. Er meinte nur, er mÃ¼sse uns wieder zurÃ¼ck bringen, aber ich traue ihm eh nicht so recht. Ich hoffe, er erzÃ¤hlt uns heute endlich was von sich selber. Diesmal kann er uns nicht sagen, er sei mÃ¼de!"  
  
Thias: "Da hast du wohl recht."  
  
Beide erschraken. Hinter ihnen hatte sich der Junge, den sie gestern Abend kennen gelernt hatten, angeschlichen.  
  
Thias: "Ich hab euch doch wohl bei nichts gestÃ¶rt oder?"  
  
TK: "Was, wie? Ã„h, nein, nicht, nicht so, nein..."  
  
Thias: "Na auch egal. Aber sagt mal, sind die anderen schon wach?"  
  
Misty: "Eben haben die beiden in meinem Zimmer noch geschlafen."  
  
TK: "Die drei bei mir auch."  
  
Thias: "Na gut, ich werde dann mal nach einer Dusche oder Ã¤hnlichem suchen. Wir sehen uns beim FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ck. Dann wird dein Wunsch erfÃ¼llt, TK."  
  
Er verschwand wieder in das Zimmer, welches er sich mit Ash und Rocko teilte.  
  
TK: "Mein Wunsch?"  
  
Misty: "Wahrscheinlich wird er uns beim FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ck endlich was Ã¼ber sich erzÃ¤hlen."  
  
TK: "Ich hoffe es. Nur ganz nebenbei, dieses Ei in deinen Armen, was ist das?"  
  
Misty: "Das hier? Das ist Togepi, ein PokÃ©mon. Zur Zeit schlÃ¤ft es aber."  
  
TK: "Aha..."  
  
Sie standen noch eine Zeit lang auf dem Balkon und unterhielten sich, bis sich in den Zimmern leben zu entwickeln schien. Sie gingen wieder in ihre Zimmer und wÃ¼nschten den gerade erwachten einen guten Morgen. Eine Stunde spÃ¤ter waren alle ein Stockwerk tiefer um einen Tisch, oder besser um zwei zusammengestellte Tische, versammelt. Vor ihnen war ein ordentliches FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ck aufgebaut und auÃŸer ihnen war der Raum leer. Sie machten sich daran ihren Hunger zu bekÃ¤mpfen. Als alle gesÃ¤ttigt waren, ergriff TK das Wort.  
  
TK: "Thias, ich glaube so langsam mÃ¼sstest mit deiner Geschichte anfangen."  
  
Thias: "Meine Geschichte? Nun ja, ich glaube auch, dass ich euch ein paar ErklÃ¤rungen schuldig bin.  
  
Womit soll ich beginnen.?"  
  
Ken: "Woher kennst du unsere Namen?"  
  
Thias: "Als ich gesehen hatte, dass ihr hier auf einmal aufgetaucht seid, hab ich mir als erstes eure Namen gesucht."  
  
Davis: "Wie bitte? Unsere Namen gesucht? Wie hast du gesehen, dass wir hier waren?"  
  
Thias: "Hmm... Vielleicht sollte ich ganz von vorne anfangen. Also, wie soll ich es sagen... Viele Menschen suchen doch nach einer hÃ¶heren Wahrheit oder Existenz, nicht? Nun ja, auch wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, ich bin eine hÃ¶here Wahrheit."  
  
Davis: "Ach so, da hÃ¤tte ich auch selbst drauf kommen kÃ¶nnen, darÃ¼ber hab ich erst vorgestern was im Fernsehen gesehen."  
  
Thias: "Ich wusste es. Deswegen gibt es WÃ¤chter wie mich, weil keine intelligente Lebensform diese Wahrheit begreifen oder akzeptieren kÃ¶nnte. Die Wahrheit wÃ¤re fÃ¼r sie in keinster Weise verkraftbar."  
  
Kari: "Was sind denn WÃ¤chter? Was fÃ¼r eine 'hÃ¶here Wahrheit' meinst du?"  
  
Thias: "Lasst mich einfach ausreden, danach kÃ¶nnt ihr mich immer noch fÃ¼r verrÃ¼ckt erklÃ¤ren.  
  
Damit ihr versteht, was WÃ¤chter sind, mÃ¼sst ihr wissen, wie diese Welt entstanden ist.  
  
Es gibt zwei hÃ¶here Rassen, welche seit vielen Milliarden Jahren in einem Krieg befinden. Dieser Krieg fand einen dramatischen HÃ¶hepunkt vor ca. 5 Milliarden Jahren, jedoch nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld. Man probierte sich gegenseitig zu beeindrucken und einzuschÃ¼chtern, was jedoch recht schwer war, da beide Seiten Ã¼ber gleichwertige Waffen verfÃ¼gten. Unseren Wissenschaftlern kam eine ebenso geniale wie wahnwitzige und unÃ¼berlegte Idee, die von den drei ErwÃ¤hlten, unserer Regierung, sofort genehmigt wurde; Sie wollten ein neues Universum erschaffen! Die Folgen dieses Werkes erkannte man aber viel zu spÃ¤t, da unsere Feinde sofort reagierten und ein Ã¤hnliches Projekt starteten. Die von ihnen erschaffene Welt dÃ¼rfte fÃ¼r Digiritter wohl eher als 'Die Welt der Dunkelheit' bekannt sein. Sie wurde als exaktes Gegenteil zu eurem Universum erschaffen. ZunÃ¤chst waren meine Vorfahren stolz auf ihr Werk, doch dann entstand Leben. Intelligentes Leben. Und alles wurde anders. Man fing an Ã¼ber dieses Werk nachzudenken, es kamen Diskussionen auf. Was sollte man machen? Sollte man das Leben zerstÃ¶ren bevor sie den waren Hintergrund ihres Daseins entdeckten? Aber wÃ¼rde man nicht damit dem Feind gegenÃ¼ber eingestehen, dass man nicht in der Lage war, so ein Projekt zu kontrollieren? Nein, so etwas konnte man nicht, blos keine SchwÃ¤che vor dem Feind zeigen! Man entschloss sich, einen Rat einzurichten, der die Entwicklung des Universums Ã¼berwachen sollte. Er hatte freie Entscheidungsgewalt, aber viel unternahm er nicht. Jedes Mal wenn ein Volk vielleicht die Wahrheit hÃ¤tte entdecken kÃ¶nnen, wurde sie gelÃ¶scht. Das bedeutet nicht vernichtet, sondern aus dem GefÃ¼ge dieser Welt und den GedÃ¤chtnissen ihrer Bewohner gelÃ¶scht. Danach war es, als hÃ¤tte es sie nie gegeben. Dieses Verhalten wurde im Volk stark kritisiert, doch Anlass zum Handeln sah man erst, als nach der LÃ¶schung eines Volkes zwei andere VÃ¶lker,die noch am Anfang ihrer Entwicklung standen, ebenfalls spurlos verschwanden. Die Proteste wurden lauter, es kam sogar zu Ausschreitungen. Danach setzte der Rat WÃ¤chter ein, wie ich es einer bin. Sie sollten verhindern, dass Lebewesen Ã¼berhaupt soweit kommen, die Wahrheit zu entdecken. Vor ungefÃ¤hr 60 Jahren passierte dann aber etwas, was im Rat niemand erwartet hÃ¤tte: Es bildete sich eine neue Welt, die beide Universen miteinander verband. Auch neues Leben trat dort auf. Die ganze Welt schien ein Schmelze aus beiden anderen Welten zu sein. Sie war von zwei Planeten beider Universen aus zugÃ¤nglich. Es war die euch sechs Digirittern bekannte Digiwelt. Keiner wusste was los war, bis etwas weiteres unerwartetes geschah. Ein Mitglied einer Widerstandsgruppe, die Frieden zwischen den beiden verfeindeten VÃ¶lkern erzwingen wollte, stellte sich dem Rat. Diese Gruppe war jedoch recht radikal und war fÃ¼r viele AnschlÃ¤ge gegen, naja ihr wÃ¼rdet hohe Staatsorgane sagen, verantwortlich. Dieses besagte Mitglied, ein ehemaliger WÃ¤chter, stellte sich, da er eine Schuld nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Er war bei einem Anschlag dabei gewesen, bei dem der Bruder seines besten Freundes getÃ¶tet wurde. Er wollte Namen vieler wichtiger Mitglieder dem Rat Ã¼bergeben, wenn er dafÃ¼r wieder als WÃ¤chter arbeiteten durfte und man Ã¼ber die von ihm genannten Personen nicht die HÃ¶chststrafe verhÃ¤ngen wÃ¼rde. Der Rat gab ihm das Versprechen, diese Bedingungen zu erfÃ¼llen. Doch er hielt es nur zur HÃ¤lfte, und diese Person wurde wieder WÃ¤chter... Aber die wichtigste Information, die sie weitergab waren nicht die Namen, sondern sie verriet dem Rat das die neue Welt von jener Widerstandsgruppe erschaffen wurde, als symbolische Verbindung beider VÃ¶lker.  
  
Da auch in dieser Welt intelligentes Leben existierte, wurde ein WÃ¤chter auf der Erde eingesetzt, ja, das bin ich, der verhindern sollte,dass irgendwelche Komplikationen auftreten. Bis Gestern ist nichts ernsthafteres passiert, aber wenn der Rat mitkriegt, was hier gerade geschieht, kÃ¶nnte es sein, dass die Digiwelt gelÃ¶scht wird. So das wÃ¤r's erstmal, noch irgendwelche Fragen?"  
  
Die Kinder saÃŸen mit erstaunten Gesichtern um Thias herum. Wieder war es TK, der als erstes sprach.  
  
TK: "Huh, das ist ja fabelhaft erzÃ¤hlt. Hast du schonmal daran gedacht, ein Buch zu schreiben?  
  
Thias: "Nein, das kÃ¶nnte ich nicht verÃ¶ffentlichen. Es ist ja gerade mein Job, dass niemand davon erfÃ¤hrt."  
  
Davis: "Besonders gut bist du ja nicht, oder? Wenn du uns hier gleich alles erzÃ¤hlst..."  
  
Thias schaute gelassen in die Runde und goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein.  
  
Thias: "Ihr glaubt mir nicht, oder?"  
  
Daraufhin empfing er allgemeine Zustimmung. Er schaute sich im Raum um, der immer noch vollkommen leer war, abgesehen von ihm und seinen ZuhÃ¶rern. Sogar Schwester Joy war nicht zu sehen.  
  
Thias: "Naja, ist nicht verwunderlich... Oh kein Zucker! Wo ist denn..."  
  
Kari: "Er steht noch da drÃ¼ben. Warte, ich hole ihn."  
  
Thias: "Bleib sitzen, den krieg ich auch von hier aus."  
  
Kari: "Was?"  
  
Was sich jetzt den Kindern bot war fÃ¼r sie noch unbegreiflicher, als die Geschichte die sie eben zu hÃ¶ren gekriegt hatten. Thias streckte seinen rechten Arm in Richtung Zuckerdose aus, die er bei weitem nicht erreichte. Auf einmal erhoben sich zwei StÃ¼cken Zucker und flogen ganz langsam an 15 weit aufgerissenen Augenpaaren vorbei und senkten sich in die vor Thias stehende Tasse.  
  
Yolei: "Wawawawas war das denn gerade?"  
  
Thias: "Ãœberrascht? Da wo ich herkomme, kann das jeder. Dort sind alle euch Menschen in mentalen und kÃ¶rperlichen KrÃ¤ften weit Ã¼berlegen"  
  
Ken: "Ich befÃ¼rchte, so langsam mÃ¼ssen wir dir glauben, auch wenn es noch so fantastisch klingt..."  
  
Thias: "Wie schÃ¶n. Habt ihr nun noch Fragen?"  
  
Codey: "Ja. Wieso hast du damals, als die Wesen der Dunkelheit in unsere Welt eindrangen, nichts unternommen?"  
  
Thias: "Ganz einfach: Ihr Digiritter hattet schon etwas unternommen. Und wenn Digiritter etwas vorhaben, schaffen sie es auch."  
  
Ken: "Was macht dich da so sicher?"  
  
Thias: "Ich bin auch ein Digirtter... Oder bin es gewesen... Oder bin es noch... Ich weiÃŸ nicht so recht."  
  
Kari: "Du bist ein Digiritter?"  
  
TK: "Wie lange schon?"  
  
Thias: "Seit so ziemlich 27 Jahren."  
  
Codey: "Aber dann mÃ¼sstest du aber Ã¼ber 30 Jahre alt sein, do siehst aber aus wie 15 oder 16!"  
  
Thias: "Das mit dem Alter ist bei uns so eine Sache, mÃ¼sst ihr wissen. Wir werden kÃ¶rperlich nur Ã¤lter bis wir zwischen 15 und 20 Jahren alt sind. Wir haben eine Stufe der KÃ¶rperbeherrschung erreicht, wo wir nahe zu unsterblich sind. Das heiÃŸt, wir sterben nicht durch Krankheiten oder AltersschwÃ¤che, aber wohl an Verletzungen oder Ã¤hnlichem."  
  
TK: "Habt ihr dann eigentlich keine Probleme mit ÃœberbevÃ¶lkerung?"  
  
Thias: "Nein, wenn man unsterblich ist, kann das Leben irgendwann echt langweilig werden. So nach ca. 200 Jahren sterben die Leute in meiner Welt freiwillig, um jÃ¼ngeren Platz zu machen."  
  
Kari: "Und die Widerstandsmitglieder, die du erwÃ¤hnt hast? Hat man sie wirklich zum Tode verurteilt?"  
  
Thias: "Nein, so viel Gnade hatte der Rat nicht Er hat Ã¼ber alle, die gefasst wurden, die HÃ¶chststrafe verhÃ¤ngt."  
  
Ken: "Was ist den schlimmer als die Todesstrafe?"  
  
Thias: "Es wird einem die FÃ¤higkeit genommen, zu sterben. Dann ist man absolut unsterblich."  
  
Davis: "Was ist daran so schlimm?"  
  
Thias: "Das alleine nicht, obwohl so ein Leben auf die Dauer extrem langweilig ist. Aber der grausame Teil daran ist, dass man in einen Sarg oder Ã¤hnlichem gesperrt wird, aus dem aus eigener Kraft nicht entkommen kann. AnschlieÃŸend wird man in diesem Sarg an einem geheimen Ort gebracht der von ganz ausgewÃ¤hlten Wachen beschÃ¼tzt wird. Keiner von ihnen darf oder will Ã¼ber diesen schrecklichen Ort reden. Jedes Jahr werden die Wachen neu ausgewÃ¤hlt und die alten kriegen neue Aufgaben. Man sagt keiner kÃ¶nnte es lÃ¤nger als ein Jahr dort aushalten, weil man sonst von den Schreien der Verurteilten verrÃ¼ckt werden wÃ¼rde."  
  
Er blickte in die Runde. Die Gesichter seiner neuen Freunde waren deutlich blasser geworden.  
  
Thias: "Vielleicht hÃ¤tte ich euch das doch lieber nicht erzÃ¤hlen sollen, oder? Trinkt lieber erstmal etwas!"  
  
Ken: "Nein es geht, es ist nur diese Informationsflut, und dann noch so etwas, das verkraftet man nicht so schnell."  
  
Davis: "Man kriegt nicht jeden Tag zu hÃ¶ren, man sei nur ein Forschungsprojekt oder ein Machtbeweis einer hÃ¶heren Rasse."  
  
TK: "Aber wenn es dein Job ist, zu verhindern, das irgendjemand davon erfÃ¤hrt, warum hast du uns dann gerade alles einfach erzÃ¤hlt?"  
  
Thias: "Wenn das hier vorbei ist, werde ich dafÃ¼r Sorgen, das sich keiner von euch daran erinnern kann, was passiert ist."  
  
Kari: "HeiÃŸt das, wir werden dann alles vergessen? Aber wenn wir erst in Monaten wieder zurÃ¼ck kommen, wie sollen wir das erklÃ¤ren?"  
  
Thias: "Keine Angst, wenn ich einen Weg gefunden hab, euch nach Hause zu bringen, fÃ¼ge ich euch in eurer Welt genau da ein, wo ihr ausgetreten seid. Es wird fÃ¼r euch sein, als wÃ¤r das hier alles nie passiert."  
  
Misty: "HeiÃŸt das, alles was wir zusammen unternehmen, miteinander reden, das alles wird dann nie geschehen sein und wir kÃ¶nnten es genauso gut sein lassen?"  
  
Thias: "Im Prinzip schon, aber wenn ihr euch nicht gegenseitig ignoriert, kÃ¶nnte das hier fÃ¼r euch alle doch ganz amÃ¼sant werden."  
  
Er sah abwechselnd von TK zu Misty.  
  
TK: "Was guckst du so komisch?"  
  
Misty: "Hab ich was an der Nase?"  
  
Thias: "Nein, nein. Ich dachte nur gerade an heute morgen, auf dem Balkon."  
  
Misty und TK zogen die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
Davis: "Was war denn da, TK?"  
  
Ash: "Da war doch nicht etwa etwas, was wir nicht wissen sollten, oder Misty?"  
  
Misty: "Nein, ASH! Und hÃ¶r auf so dumm zu grinsen, wir beide haben uns nur zufÃ¤llig auf dem Balkon getroffen und haben uns ein bisschen unterhalten. Oder, TK?"  
  
TK: "Ã„h...Ã¤h, jaja, doch so war es, genau!"  
  
Davis: "Aha. Und worÃ¼ber habt ihr euch unterhalten?"  
  
Thias schien das ganze mal wieder nur zu amÃ¼sieren.  
  
Thias: "Nun ist aber gut, das hab ich nicht gemeint! Obwohl, wenn ich noch mal nachdenke... Nein, schon gut, ihr mÃ¼sst nicht so bÃ¶se gucken. Ich meinte, dass sie bereits den richtigen Weg gehen, um diese Zeit so gut wie mÃ¶glich zu gestalten. Ihr anderen solltet euch auch mit einander nÃ¤her bekannt machen, so wie die beiden es getan haben."  
  
Rocko wandte sich an Yolei und Kari.  
  
Rocko: "Wie wÃ¤r's wenn wir uns heute Abend bei einem schÃ¶nen Essen nÃ¤her bekannt machen?  
  
Er erntete dafÃ¼r bÃ¶se Blicke von Davis, was er aber nicht weiter mitbekam. Ash sah ihn eher gelangweilt an und stÃ¼tzte seinen Kopf auf die linke Hand.  
  
Ash: "Rocko, kannst du das nicht ein Mal bleiben lassen?"  
  
Davis: "Und auÃŸerdem: Du sollst die Finger von Kari lassen, das hab ich dir gestern schon gesagt! ...Ach ja, apropos gestern: TK! Was ich dir n..."  
  
Thias fiel ihm jedoch ins Wort, um die Situation zu beruhigen.  
  
Thias: "Also das mit dem Essen war 'ne gute Idee. Ich bin dafÃ¼r, wir gehen heute Abend alle gut essen. Ich lade euch ein."  
  
Codey: "Das hÃ¶rt sich gut an, oder?"  
  
Ash: "Also ich bin auf jeden Fall dafÃ¼r."  
  
Misty: "Du solltest aber aufpassen, Thias. Ash kann die Rechnung ganz schÃ¶n in die HÃ¶he treiben."  
  
Diese Bemerkung lÃ¶ste ein herzliches Lachen aus und sogar Ash konnte ein wenig, wenn auch leicht gequÃ¤lt, lÃ¤cheln.  
  
Thias: "Ach, Geld ist kein Problem, davon kann ich immer genug besorgen. Also, wenn wir heute Abend wirklich essen gehen wollen, sollten wir uns so langsam auf den Weg in den nÃ¤chsten Ort machen."  
  
Ash: "Gut, dann sollten wir sofort losgehen."  
  
Sie standen auf und Ash ging seine PokÃ©bÃ¤lle und Pikachu holen. Schwester Joy verabschiedete sie am Eingang des PokÃ©centers. Die Gruppe machte sich auf ihren Weg in Richtung Azalea-City.  
  
---  
  
So, mittlerweile sind es schon drei Kapitel. Bitte kritisiert oder lobt mich, stampft mich in den Boden, schreibt mir Morddrohungen oder lobt mich in den Himmel, aber BITTE, sagt mir, was ihr von meiner Fic haltet! Das alles kÃ¶nnt ihr wie immer unter:  
  
DarkMoldo@web.de 


	4. Nur ein Fehler...(4)

Wichtig: Weder PokÃ©mon, noch Digimon gehÃ¶ren mir, sondern ihren rechtmÃ¤ÃŸigen Besitzern  
  
Bevor der vierte Teil meiner ersten Fanfic beginnt mÃ¶chte ich mir hier einmal erlauben, mich bei allen zu bedanken, der mich bis hierher begleitet hat. Haltet doch nach meinen anderen Fanfics bei Animexx ausschau (bÃ¼ddebÃ¼ddebÃ¼dde...*ganzliebguck*). Nochmals Danke und viel SpaÃŸ beim lesen!  
  
Nur ein Fehler...  
  
Kapitel IV  
  
Zusammen machten sich die 16 neuen Freunde auf den Weg. sie verlieÃŸen Viola City nach SÃ¼den.. Kurze Zeit spÃ¤ter erreichte die Gruppe einen Wald, was sie jedoch nicht weiter stÃ¶rte.  
  
Ash und Rocko erklÃ¤rten Codey, was PokÃ©mon sind. Davis und Kari liefen neben Thias her. Kari blickte die ganze Zeit zu TK und Misty hinÃ¼ber, die sich prÃ¤chtig zu verstehen schienen. Yolei und Ken waren anscheinend damit zufrieden, einfach nur nebeneinander herzulaufen. Davis jedoch schien schon eine Zeit lang eine Frage zu quÃ¤len.  
  
Davis: "Thias? Darf ich dich mal etwas fragen?"  
  
Thias: "NatÃ¼rlich, immer!"  
  
Davis: "Damals, als du Digiritter warst, welches Wappen und welches Digimon hattest du?"  
  
Thias: "Wappen? So etwas wie Wappen hatten wir nicht..."  
  
Davis: "Ihr? Es gab noch mehr als dich?"  
  
Thias: "Klar, ihr seid doch auch eine Gruppe, oder?"  
  
Davis: "Stimmt... Wer waren denn die anderen Digiritter?  
  
Thias: "Die wÃ¼rden dir eh nichts sagen. Aber du wolltest doch eigentlicht wissen, wer mein Digimonpartner war. Also mein Digimonpartner damals war Gatomon."  
  
Gatomon: "WAS? EIN GATOMON?"  
  
Gatomons plÃ¶tzlicher, lauter Aufschrei veranlasste die Gruppe Ã¼berrascht stehenzubleiben, auÃŸer Misty und TK. Sie bemerkten erst einen Moment spÃ¤ter, dass sich keiner mehr bewegte und blieben auch stehen.  
  
Thias: "Ja, aber das warst du bestimmt nicht, das ist unmÃ¶glich."  
  
Davis: "Wieso das denn?"  
  
Veemon: "Mensch Davis, denk doch mal nach!"  
  
Davis: "Hmm...?"  
  
Kari: "Wenn es so wÃ¤re, dann mÃ¼sste sich Gatomon doch irgendwie daran erinnern..."  
  
Gatomon: "...Und das tue ich nicht!"  
  
Davis: "Und wenn du nur dein GedÃ¤chtnis verloren hast? Was ist dann?"  
  
Thias: "Dann kÃ¶nnte es trotzdem nicht sein, weil...weil..."  
  
Gatomon: "Weil?"  
  
Thias: "Weil Gatomon damals gestorben ist."  
  
Gatomon: "Oh..."  
  
Davis: "Aber ich dachte, Digimon sterben nie wirklich?"  
  
Thias: "Was? Wirklich?"  
  
Ken: "Ja, dass stimmt, sie werden immer wiedergeboren."  
  
Yolei: "Aber habt ihr nicht erzÃ¤hlt, die Digimon wÃ¤ren damals als Digieier von Gennai..."  
  
Thias: "GENNAI? Sagtest du Gennai?"  
  
Yolei: "Ja, wieso?"  
  
Thias: "Einer der anderen Digiritter damals hieÃŸ auch Gennai! Er wollte nach dieser Geschichte damals fÃ¼r immer in der Digiwelt bleiben. Hehe... Ich hab damals noch zu ihm gesagt, ganz alleine wÃ¼rde er dort nicht eine Woche Ã¼berleben."  
  
Davis: "Alleine? Was war denn mit den anderen Digirittern und den Digimon?"  
  
Yolei: "Und was fÃ¼r eine Geschichte war das?  
  
Thias: "Ich glaube, um das zu erklÃ¤ren, mÃ¼sste ich doch weiter aushohlen. Aber dieser Wald ist nicht der richtige Ort fÃ¼r so eine ErzÃ¤hlung. Heute Abend beim Essen werde ich sie euch erzÃ¤hlen. Also, lasst uns dann jetzt lieber weitergehen, damit wir es heute noch in die Stadt schaffen."  
  
Thias wollte den Weg fortsetzen, doch keiner machte Anstalten, sich zu bewegen.  
  
Yolei schaute ihn mit ihrem ihr eigenen durchdringenden Blick an.  
  
Yolei: "Machst du das immer?"  
  
Thias sah sie fragend an.  
  
Thias: "Was mache ich?"  
  
Yolei: "Anzufangen Ã¼ber ein Thema zu reden, das fÃ¼r alle Anwesenden hoch interressant ist, um dann einfach, bevor du das wichtigste Ã¼berhaupt nur angedeutet hast, wieder abzubrechen und allen mitteilst, dass du erst in Stunden weiterreden wist?"  
  
Thias: "WeiÃŸ ich gar nicht... Kann schon sein, muss ich mal drauf achten. Jedenfalls sollten wir jetzt wirklich weitergehen."  
  
ZÃ¶gerlich setzte sich die Gruppe wieder in Bewegung.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit hatten alle wieder ihre alten Positionen eingenommen und Davis sah jetzt noch nachdenklicher aus. Der weitere Weg verlief ohne nennenswerte ZischenfÃ¤lle - sie konnten den Waldrand schon sehen - bis...  
  
Jessie: "Wir wollen Ã¼ber die Erde regieren..."  
  
James: "...und unseren eigenen Staat kreieren!"  
  
Jessie und James sprangen aus dem GebÃ¼sch hervor.  
  
Jessie: "Liebe und Wahr... HEY!!! Wollt ihr wohl stehenbleiben!?"  
  
James: "Ihr kÃ¶nnt doch nicht einfach wÃ¤hrend unserer Kampfansage abhauen!!!"  
  
Ash: "Die kennen wir doch schon in- und auswendig. Und Pikachu kriegt ihr eh nicht."  
  
James: "Das wollen wir heute auch gar nicht."  
  
Ash: "Meine anderen PokÃ©mon kriegt ihr auch nicht auch nicht!"  
  
James: "Die wollen wir auch nicht!"  
  
Rocko: "Meine kriegt ihr auch nicht!"  
  
Misty: "Meine sowieso nicht!"  
  
Jessie: "Von euch wollen wir doch gar nichts!!!"  
  
Ash: "Nicht? Was wollt ihr dann?"  
  
Jessie: "Wartet erstmal unsere Kampfansage zu Ende ab! Also weiter geht's:  
  
Liebe und Wahrheit verurteilen wir..."  
  
James: "...mehr und mehr Macht, das wollen wir!"  
  
Jessie: "Team Rocket, so schnell wie das Licht..."  
  
James: "...gebt lieber auf und bekÃ¤mpft uns nicht!"  
  
Jessie: "Jessie..."  
  
James: "...und James! Miauz genau!"  
  
Alle: ???  
  
Ash: "Was soll das jetzt?"  
  
Misty: "Wo ist Mauzi?"  
  
Gatomon: "Zum GlÃ¼ck nicht hier."  
  
Jessie: "Genau du bist der Grund, wieauchimmerduheist! So lange du in der NÃ¤he bist, ist Mauzi zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen!"  
  
Gatomon: "Ich heiÃŸe Gatomon. Und wegen diesem Mauzi, dass ist mir egal. So lange er mich in Ruhe lÃ¤sst, ist alles in Ordnung."  
  
In diesem Moment raschelte es etwas weiter im GebÃ¼sch. Heraus brach...  
  
Gatomon, Jessie, James: "NEIN!!!"  
  
...Mauzi!!! Mauzi lag jetzt, noch mit gefesselten Beinen, auf dem Boden und robbte langsam auf Gatomon zu. Diese wich langsam mit angewidertem Blick zurÃ¼ck.  
  
Gatomon: "Lass mich in Ruhe, hau ab!!!"  
  
Doch Mauzi lies sich nicht beirren.  
  
Mauzi: "Mein Engel, warte auf mich!"  
  
Veemon stellte sich Mauzi in den Weg.  
  
Veemon: "Sie hat gesagt, du sollst verschwinden."  
  
Mauzi: "Geh mir aus dem weg, du blaues Etwas."  
  
Veemon hatte keine MÃ¶glichkeit noch zu reagieren. Ein schneller Schlag von Mauzi und er hatte drei rote Kratzer im Gesicht. Mauzi richtete sich etwas wackelig auf.  
  
Davis: "Hey, was fÃ¤llt dir ein du..."  
  
Gatomon: "Lass nur Davis. Mauzi, wÃ¼rdest fÃ¼r einen Moment genauso stehen bleiben und deine Augen schlieÃŸen?"  
  
Mauzi: "FÃ¼r dich mach ich alles!"  
  
Veemon: "Gatomon, du willst ihn doch jetzt nicht etwa...?"  
  
Gatomon: "Doch ich will. ...BLITZPFOTE!!!"  
  
Gatomon hohlte aus und traf Mauzi. Sie traf ihn hart am Kinn. Es flog durch das nÃ¤chste GebÃ¼sch, traf einen Baum und blieb unter diesem liegen.  
  
Jessie, James: "Mauzi!"  
  
Jessie: "Komm James, wir greifen uns Mauzi und hauen ab!"  
  
James: "Aber wir kommen wieder Leute!"  
  
James klemmte sich Mauzi unter den Arm und die drei rannten in den Wald davon.  
  
Jessie, James: "Sieht so aus als macht Team Rocket einen taktischen RÃ¼ckzug!"  
  
Ash: "Wenigsten dafÃ¼r lassen sie sich ab und zu was neues einfallen."  
  
Thias: "Ich hoffe die kommen nochmal wieder."  
  
Misty: "Da kannst du dir sicher sein, die kommen!"  
  
Rocko: "Aber warum mÃ¶chtest du das eigentlich?"  
  
Thias: "Jetzt haben wir uns ihren Spruch angehÃ¶rt und sie haben uns trotzdem nicht gesagt, was sie wollten. Das wÃ¼rde mich echt interessieren."  
  
Ash: "Wie gesagt, darum brauchst du dich nicht zu sorgen. Aber ich krieg Hunger, lasst uns zusehen, dass wir in die Stadt kommen!"  
  
Und wieder einmal nahmen sie ihre 'Formation' ein und marschierten voran. Als sie endlich Azalea-City erreichten, setzte schon langsam die DÃ¤mmerung ein.  
  
Ash: "Endlich sind wir da! Lasst uns schnell einen Ort finden, wo es was zu essen gibt !"  
  
Thias: "Ich dachte eigentlich, wir suchen erstmal ein Hotel."  
  
Davis: "Ich weiÃŸ nicht, mein Magen ist da anderer Meinung."  
  
Ken: "Aber wenn wir ein Hotel finden, kÃ¶nnten wir da nach einem guten Restaurant fragen."  
  
Yolei: "Stimmt!"  
  
Codey: "Wie wÃ¤r's wenn wir einfach durch die StraÃŸe gehen und sehen, was wir zu erst finden?"  
  
Rocko: "Keine schlechte Idee."  
  
TK: "Finde ich auch. Alle einverstanden?"  
  
Da niemand wiedersprach, durchsuchten sie die StraÃŸen von Azalea-City. Nach einer halbe Stunde fanden sie ein Hotel, das von auÃŸen ganz nett aus sah. Sie traten ein. Hinter dem Empfangsschalter stand ein Mann im Anzug. Thias trat auf ihn zu:  
  
Mann: "Was kann ich fÃ¼r sie tun?"  
  
Thias: Wir hatten vor, diese Nacht hier zu bleiben. Haben sie noch Zimmer frei?"  
  
Mann: "Ja, haben wir, aber unsere Einzelzimmer sind belegt, wir haben nur noch Doppelzimmer."  
  
Thias: "Gut, wir sind zehn, das heiÃŸt wir brauchen fÃ¼nf Zimmer."  
  
Mann: "Da kÃ¶nnte es ein kleines Problem geben."  
  
Thias: "Was fÃ¼r ein Problem?"  
  
Mann: "Sind sie der Erziehungsberechtigte dieser Kinder, oder sind einige dieser Kinder miteinander verwandt?"  
  
Thias: "Nein. Und?"  
  
Mann: "Nach der Hausordnung, dÃ¼rfen nicht verwandte MinderjÃ¤hrige Jungen und MÃ¤dchen ohne Erlaubnis der Eltern nicht in einem Doppelzimmer wohnen"  
  
Davis: "Wie bitte?"  
  
Misty: "Warum das denn nicht?"  
  
Mann: "Naja, es gibt da gewisse GrÃ¼nde..."  
  
Yolei: "WAS? Was halten sie von uns!"  
  
Mann: "Von euch halte ich gar nichts!"  
  
Yolei: "Was soll das jetzt heiÃŸen?"  
  
Yolei setzte einen bedrohlichen Blick auf und machte einen Schritt auf den Mann zu.  
  
Mann: "Ã„Ã¤h, was ich damit meinte war, also ich..."  
  
Thias: "Wir wissen was sie meinten. Aber wegen der Hausordnung, da kÃ¶nnten sie doch bei uns eine Ausnahme machen, oder?"  
  
Thias sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
  
Mann: "Also eigentlich..."  
  
Thias: "sehen diese Kinder sehr vertrauenswÃ¼rdig aus und da kann man ruhig einmal die Hausordnung missachten. Das wollten sie doch gerade sagen oder?"  
  
Mann: "Ja... Ja, genau das wollte ich sagen."  
  
Er Ã¼berreichte Thias fÃ¼nf SchlÃ¼ssel.  
  
Thias: "Sehr freundlich von ihnen."  
  
Thias wandte sich wieder der Gruppe zu.  
  
Thias: "So, jetzt mÃ¼ssen wir nur noch die Zimmer auf..."  
  
Yolei: "Ich und Ken nehmen ein Zimmer."  
  
Sie entwand Thias einen SchlÃ¼ssel und gesellte sich wieder zu Ken.  
  
Thias: "Okay, habt ihr anderen euch auch schon entschieden.  
  
TK: "Ich geh mit..."  
  
Misty: "...mir in ein Zimmer, in Ordnung?"  
  
Kari und Ash sahen Misty mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und EmpÃ¶rung an, was sie allerdings nicht mitkriegte.  
  
TK: "Ã„Ã¤h... in Ordnung."  
  
Davis schien seine Chance zu wittern.  
  
Davis: "Dann geh ich mit..."  
  
Kari: "Ich geh mit Thias in ein Zimmer, ist dir das recht?"  
  
Thias: "Ich hab nichts dagegen."  
  
Davis blieb der Mund mitten im Satz offen stehen ohne das ein weiterer Laut erklang. Er sah aus als hÃ¤tte ihm gerade jemand einen Schlag ins Gesich verpasst.  
  
Codey: "Rocko, gehen wir in ein Zimmer? Ich hÃ¤tte da noch ein paar Fragen Ã¼ber PokÃ©mon."  
  
Rocko: "NatÃ¼rlich, geht in Ordnung."  
  
Thias: "Dann bleibt nur noch ihr beide Ã¼brig."  
  
Ash: "Sieht so aus. Gut, dann werden wir uns das letzte Zimmer teilen, oder hast du was dagegen Davis?  
  
Davis: "..."  
  
Thias: "Davis?"  
  
Ash: "DAVIS"  
  
Davis: "Was?...Nein, nein, ist schon in Ordnung..."  
  
Thias: "Sehr schÃ¶n, damit wÃ¤re das geklÃ¤rt."  
  
Er wandte sich wieder an den Mann.  
  
Thias: "Sagen sie, gibt es hier in der NÃ¤he ein gutes Restaurant?"  
  
Mann: "Ja, einfach die StraÃŸe nach rechts runter, da gibt es eins."  
  
Thias: "Danke."  
  
Die Gruppe verlieÃŸ das Hotel und begab sich in die beschriebene Richtung.  
  
---  
  
So, das war Teil vier. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass es irgendjemand mal tun wird, kÃ¶nnt ihr mir trotzdem unter DarkMoldo@web.de eure Meinung mitteilen. 


	5. Nur ein Fehler...(5)

Ja, nach langer Zeit konnte ich mich dazu durchringen, eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Nicht, dass ich keine Lust gehabt hÃ¤tte, es war mehr eine geistige Barriere und Schulstress. Ich hoffe, ich werde es jetzt schaffen, die Geschichte regelmÃ¤ÃŸiger weiter zu schreiben!  
  
Erstmal mÃ¶chte ich noch jemanden grÃ¼ÃŸen: Meinen groÃŸen Bruder OriWan (a.k.a. Florian), der als erstes meine meine Geschichten (die erste war Nur ein Fehler 1) gelesen hat und mich zum weiterschreiben ermutigte.  
  
So, jetzt noch zum Ãœblichen und dann geht's los:  
  
Wichtig: Weder PokÃ©mon, noch Digimon gehÃ¶ren mir, sondern ihren rechtmÃ¤ÃŸigen Besitzern.  
  
Nur ein Fehler...  
  
Kapitel V  
  
Das Restaurant hatten sie schnell gefunden. Die Gruppe trat ein. Es saÃŸen nur wenige Leute, hauptsÃ¤chlich junge Paare, dort drinnen.  
  
Sie setzten sich an einen freien Tisch. Eine Kellnerin trat auf sie zu.  
  
Kellnerin: "Was mÃ¶chten sie haben?"  
  
Rocko: "Eine Verabredung mit ihnen."  
  
Kellnerin: "Was?"  
  
Misty hielt ihm dem Mund zu.  
  
Ash: " Nichts, nichts, er wollte nur sagen, dass er..."  
  
Misty: "...auf DiÃ¤t ist und nichts haben mÃ¶chte!"  
  
WÃ¤hrend Rocko vergebens probierte, sich loszureiÃŸen, bestellten die anderen ihr Abendessen.  
  
Yolei guckte Thias schief an.  
  
Yolei: "ErzÃ¤hlst du uns dann jetzt deine Geschichte?"  
  
Thias: "Meine Geschichte? Ach so, ja! Wo fang' ich am besten an... Also, alles fing fÃ¼r mich damit an, dass ich vor ca. 60 Jahren hier als WÃ¤chter eingesetzt wurde. Es war eine turbulente Zeit, als ich mich hier in dieser Welt einlebte Es waren gerade die letzten Jahren eines riesigen Krieges, 'Zweiter Weltkrieg' wurde er, glaube ich, genannt. Anscheinend gab es damals nur Hass und Vernichtung in dieser Welt. Ich befÃ¼rchtete schon, ich mÃ¼sste die Menschen eher davor bewahren, sich selbst zu venichten, als dass sie von jemand anderen vernichtet worden wÃ¤ren. Auch nach dem Krieg schienen die Konflikte auf der Erde kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Aber das wisst ihr sicher besser als ich.  
  
Nach dem sich die Lage weltweit wieder etwas entspannt hatte, lernte ich ein paar Freunde kennen. Genau gesagt, waren es vier Freunde: Mito, Toshi, Gennai und Hiroki."  
  
Bei dem letzten genannten Namen wurde Codey aufmerksam. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.  
  
Codey: "Hiroki? HieÃŸ er zufÃ¤llig Ido mit Nachnamen?"  
  
Thias: "Nein, ich glaub nicht... Das war irgendwas mit t, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."  
  
Codey sank wieder zurÃ¼ck.  
  
Codey: "Aha. Und ich dachte schon du meinst meinen Vater."  
  
Thias musste lÃ¤cheln. Aber es war kein frÃ¶hliches LÃ¤cheln.  
  
Thias: "Nein, das wÃ¤re nicht mÃ¶glich gewesen, dass er dein Vater ist. Aber dazu komme ich noch.  
  
Weiter mit der Geschichte:  
  
Mito und Toshi waren Geschwister und lebten als Weisenkinder auf der StraÃŸe. Aber, im Gegensatz zu anderen, versuchten sie, ohne zu stehlen sich Ã¼ber Wasser zu halten. Woher sie Hiroki und Gennai kannten hab ich nie erfahren, aber auf jeden Fall kannten sie sich. Die beiden halfen ihnen zu Ã¼berleben und verbrachten fast jeden Tag bei den beiden Geschwistern. Gennai blieb sogar manchmal ganze NÃ¤chte lang bei ihnen, obwohl er Eltern und Wohnung hatte.  
  
Irgendwie ist es merkwÃ¼rdig, aber ich hatte das GefÃ¼hl, diese Menschen, die kaum etwas hatten, lebten ein glÃ¼cklicheres Leben, als jeder reiche oder wohlhabene eurer Welt. Ich glaube, das lag daran, dass sie das bisschen, was sie hatten vielmehr zu schÃ¤tzen wussten als andere.  
  
Um ihnen nÃ¤her zu kommen, gab ich mich auch als Obdachloser aus. Das war eigentlich noch nicht mal gelogen, ich hatte ja wirklich keine Wohnung. Nur ich brauche keine.  
  
Sie waren damals zwischen 15 und 17 Jahren alt. Das ganze war vor 27 Jahren. Im gleichen Jahr geschah etwas, was ich nie fÃ¼r mÃ¶glich gehalten hÃ¤tte. Es war abends und wir hatten uns gerade an unserem Stammtreffpunkt zusammengefunden, als sich am Himmel ein gleiÃŸendes Licht auftat. Ehe wir uns versahen, waren wir in einer anderen Welt gelandet. Die anderen waren natÃ¼rlich total verwirrt, aber ich wusste, an welchem Ort wir waren. Auch wenn ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste, dass dieser Ort 'Digiwelt' heiÃŸen sollte.  
  
Ich weiÃŸ bis Heute noch nicht, wie wir dort hin gelangt waren. Wir hatten keine Digivices wie ihr gekriegt oder so etwas Ã¤hnliches. Wenn wir fortan in die Digiwelt reisen wollten, mussten wir immer bis abends warten. In unsere Welt zurÃ¼ck konnten wir jeder Zeit. Was uns alle jedoch am meisten Ã¼berraschte, war die Tatsache, dass wir uns Monate lang in der Digiwelt aufhalten konnten und in der, naja, 'Wirklichkeit' nur wenige Stunden vergingen. Wir hielten uns dort viele Jahre, und zwar fÃ¼r euch wirkliche Jahre, auf.  
  
Und wir lernten neue Freunde dort kennen: Unsere Digipartner.  
  
Ich hatte ein Nyaromon erhalten. Viel Zeit hab ich mit seinem Training verbracht, bis es schlieÃŸlich dauerhaft auf seinem hÃ¶chsten Level, auf dem Champion-Level, als Gatomon bleiben konnte."  
  
Kari: "HÃ¶chstes Level?"  
  
Gatomon: "Aber mein hÃ¶chstes Level ist das Mega-Level!"  
  
Thias: "Mega-Level?"  
  
Patamon: "Ja, Digimon kÃ¶nnen nach dem Champion-Level noch das Ultra- und Mega-Level erreichen."  
  
TK: "Das stimmt schon. DafÃ¼r braucht man aber auch ein Digivice und ein Wappen. Hattest ihr so etwas, Thias?"  
  
Thias: "Nein, hatten wir nicht. Aber das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Lasst mich erstmal weiter erzÃ¤hlen.  
  
Wie gesagt, wir blieben dort lange Zeit.  
  
Eigentlich hÃ¤tte ich gar nicht erst zulassen dÃ¼rfen, dass Menschen in die Digiwelt gelangen, aber meinen Freunden und auch mir hat es sehr gut gefallen an jenem Ort. Die Zeit dort war sehr schÃ¶n.  
  
Aber ich sollte bald feststellen, wie gefÃ¤hrlich dieser Platz sein konnte.  
  
Es drangen die MÃ¤chte der Dunkelheit in die Welt ein. Es waren die Todfeinde meines Volkes. Oder besser gesagt, deren Kopien in ihrem eigenen erschaffenen Universum.  
  
Sie griffen uns an, ohne jede Vorwarnung, ohne jeden Grund.  
  
Unsere Digimon wehrten sich, aber die Gegner waren zu stark. Nur weil ich meine KrÃ¤fte einsetzte konnten wir den Kampf gewinnen. Es war einfach schrecklich. Mein Gatomon war in eine Schlucht geschleudert worden, Hiroki, Mito und Toshi waren bei dem Versuch, ihre Digimon zu beschÃ¼tzen, mit jenen zusammen gestorben und Gennais Digimon war verschwunden in einem Tor zur Welt der Dunkelheit. Die einzigen Ã¼berlebenen waren Gennai und ich.  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt fÃ¼hlte ich mich schuldig fÃ¼r den Tod meiner Freunde..."  
  
Thias schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, wodurch die anderen zusammenzuckten. Er machte ein aus Wut und Trauer gemischtes Gesicht.  
  
Thias: "Verdammt! Wenn ich damals meinen Pflichten nachgekommen wÃ¤re, wÃ¼rden sie heute noch leben. Aber ich habe nichts unternommen. Und warum? Weil es mir dort gefallen hat! Egoismus, mein purer Egoismus, das hat meine Freunde getÃ¶tet!"  
  
Yolei: "Aber du konntest doch nicht wissen, dass so etwas passiert."  
  
Thias: "Ach, es bringt jetzt auch nichts mehr Ã¼ber Schuld und Unschuld zu diskutieren, jetzt kann man es eh nicht mehr rÃ¼ckgÃ¤ngig machen. Aber ein starkes SchuldgefÃ¼hl wird mich immer begleiten."  
  
Es wurde still am Tisch. Alle sahen etwas bedrÃ¼ckt aus, besonders Ken. Ihm schien die ganze Geschichte besonders ans Herz zu gehen, er sah sehr mitleidend aus.  
  
Das Schweigen wurde erst gebrochen, als die Bedienung ihre Bestellungen brachte. Mit Freuden begannen sie alle zu essen.  
  
TK: "Sag mal, was fÃ¼r ein Digimon hatte Gennai eigentlich?"  
  
Thias: "Ich glaube es hieÃŸ Demi-Devimon."  
  
TK: "Was?"  
  
Codey: "Was ist denn damit, TK?"  
  
TK: "Demi-Devimon hat damals probiert, unsere Gruppe in der Digiwelt auseinander zu treiben. Es war ein Komplize von Myotismon. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war noch keiner von euch bei den Digirittern, nicht mal Kari."  
  
Thias: "Also, als ich es noch kannte, war es Ã¼beraus freundlich."  
  
Ken: "Du sagtest, es wurde in die Welt der Dunkelheit gesogen. Wahrscheinlich ist es dort erst bÃ¶se geworden."  
  
Thias: "WÃ¤re mÃ¶glich. Aber ich mÃ¶chte jetzt erstmal meine Geschichte zu Ende bringen. Soviel ist es nicht mehr zum ErzÃ¤hlen. Wie bereits erwÃ¤hnt, hatte ich schreckliche SchuldgefÃ¼hle. ich wollte die Digiwelt verlassen und nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Gennai jedoch wollte bleiben und den Schaden, den der Kampf verursacht hatte, beseitigen. Ich meinte noch zu ihm, er wÃ¼rde es alleine dort keine Woche Ã¼berleben, wie ihr wisst. So verlieÃŸ ich die Digiwelt, verschloss das Tor, durch das wir gereist waren und kÃ¼mmerte mich nicht weiter um sie. Dann kamen die neuen Digiritter und den Rest wisst ihr."  
  
Yolei: "HeiÃŸt das, du hast Gennai in der Digiwelt eingesperrt?"  
  
Thias: "Ja. Und er wusste, dass ich es tun wÃ¼rde."  
  
TK: "Aber er hat uns erzÃ¤hlt er wÃ¤r kein Mensch. Nach deiner Geschichte mÃ¼sste er jedoch einer sein!"  
  
Thias: "Hmm... ihr mÃ¼sst wissen, er mochte es noch nie, als Mensch bezeichnet zu werden. Es gab zu viele schlechte Menschen, mit denen er sich nicht auf eine Stufe stellen oder stellen lassen wollte."  
  
TK: "Aha... interessant!"  
  
Sie aÃŸen zu Ende auf und begaben sich wieder ins Hotel.  
  
Dort angekommen bezogen sie sofort ihre Zimmer.  
  
Codey und Rocko unterhielten sich noch lange Ã¼ber PokÃ©mon.  
  
Ken und Yolei hatten erstmal die Betten zusammengeschoben. Eigentlich war es hauptsÃ¤chlich Ken, doch Yolei half so gut sie konnte. Danach setzten sie sich sich nebeneinander auf die beiden Beten und sie wickelten sich in die Decken ein. Yolei legte ihren Kopf auf Kens Schulter und er seinen Arm um sie. Mit seiner anderen Hand streichelte er ihr Sanft durch ihre Haare. So schiefen sie nach einiger Zeit ein.  
  
Im Zimmer von Davis und Ash war die Stimmung leicht drÃ¼ckend Keiner von den beiden schien u wissen Ã¼ber was sie sich unterhalten kÃ¶nnten. Auch die Komunikationsversuche zwischen Veemon und Pikachu verliefen sehr einseitig.  
  
Irgendwann brach Davis das Eis.  
  
Davis: "Wir scheinen ja jetzt beide das gleiche Problem zu haben, oder?"  
  
Ash: "Problem? Was fÃ¼r ein Problem?"  
  
Davis: "Ich meine TK."  
  
Ash: "Wieso TK? Ich denke ihr seid Freunde. Und warum sollte er ein Problem fÃ¼r mich sein?"  
  
Davis: "NatÃ¼rlich sind TK und ich Freunde. Das 'Problem' ist doch wohl fÃ¼r uns, dass mit unseren MÃ¤dchen 'rummacht, oder?"  
  
Ash: "'Unseren MÃ¤dchen... Hey, du denkst doch wohl nicht, ich und Misty wÃ¤hren..."  
  
Davis: "Ach, nicht? Irgendwie hatte ich das GefÃ¼hl, zwischen euch lÃ¤uft was..."  
  
Ash wurde rot.  
  
Ash: "Ã„hm..Ã¶h...Ã¤h, da hast du dich getÃ¤uscht..."  
  
Davis fing an zu grinsen.  
  
Davis: "Warum wirst du dann rot?"  
  
Ash schien gerade zu einem wÃ¼tenden Schrei ansetzen, wÃ¤hrend Davis anfangen musste zu lachen. Veemon versuchte Ash zu beruhigen.  
  
Veemon: "Nicht aufregen, er hat es nicht bÃ¶se gemeint! Aber, ich glaube, so ganz unrecht hat er ni..."  
  
Ash: "JETZT FANG NICHT AUCH NOCH AN!"  
  
Auch Veemon musste sich jetzt sichtlich zusammenreiÃŸen, um nicht auch los zu lachen.  
  
Veemon: "Schon gut war nur 'n Witz!"  
  
Ash: "Ha-ha!"  
  
Davis schaffte es mittlerweile sich zu beruhigen.  
  
Davis: "Entschuldige, es war zu verlockend. Aber jetzt ernsthaft..."  
  
Veemon: "Davis, willst du es jetzt nicht langsam sein lassen?"  
  
Davis: "Nein. Ash, ich glaube dir wirklich nicht. Du kannst dich vor mir nicht verstellen."  
  
Ash: "Ich sage dir doch, ich..."  
  
Davis: "Das sagst du vielleicht, aber es ist gelogen! Ich hab doch gesehen, wie du sie und TK heute im Wald die ganze Zeit beobachtet hast."  
  
Ash: "Da...Ã¤h...musst du dich geirrt haben..."  
  
Ash guckte jetzt an Davis vorbei, doch der suchte Ashs Blick.  
  
Davis: "Wirklich?"  
  
Ash: "..."  
  
Ash atmete tief durch und senkte seine Augen auf seine Knie. Dann hob er sie wieder und sah Davis in die Augen.  
  
Ash: "Nein."  
  
Davis: "Ich wusste es. Aber gib es zu, du fÃ¼hlst dich jetzt besser."  
  
Ash: "Ja, irgendwie schon... Aber, um noch mal auf die Sache mit dem Problem zurÃ¼ck zu kommen... So lange TK mein 'Problem' ist, ist er nicht deines, oder?"  
  
Davis: "Moment mal, das stimmt ja! Aber eigentlich ist auch egal, wenn ich es mir jetzt noch mal Ã¼berlege."  
  
Veemon: "Wieso?"  
  
Ash: "WÃ¼rde ich auch gerne wissen!"  
  
Davis: "Naja, Thias hat doch gesagt, wenn das hier vorbei ist, werden wir alles wieder vergessen, was hier passiert ist."  
  
Ash: "Hey, stimmt! ...Aber gefallen tut's mir trotzdem nicht."  
  
Davis: "Mir auch nicht, aber wenigstens haben wir die Gewissheit, dass es egal ist ob wir da was Ã¤ndern kÃ¶nnen. Sobald wir das alles hinter uns haben, fangen wir wieder bei Null an."  
  
Mit dieser Erkenntnis wechselten sie ihr Thema und unterhielten sich noch lange in die Nacht hinein, bis sie einschliefen.  
  
Auch bei Kari und Thias im Zimmer wurde noch lange geredet.  
  
Doch Ã¼ber was erfahrt ihr im nÃ¤chsten Teil.  
  
---  
  
So, endlich geschafft. Ich bin gespannt auf eure Reaktionen. Schickt sie bitte - wie immer - an:  
  
DarkMoldo@web.de  
  
Danke! 


	6. Nur ein Fehler...(6)

Wichtig: Weder Pokémon, noch Digimon gehören mir, sondern ihren rechtmäßigen Besitzern.  
  
Nur ein Fehler...  
  
Kapitel VI  
  
Kari kam gerade aus der Dusche. Als sie das Zimmer betrat, sah sie Thias auf dem Boden sitzen, um ihn herum eine Menge Zettel ausgebreitet. Einen weiteren, den er gerade in der Hand hielt, studierte er sorgfältig. Das Kari herein kam, bemerkte er überhaupt nicht. Erst als sie ihn ansprach, reagierte Thias.  
  
Kari: "Was machst du da?"  
  
Thias: "Hmm?"  
  
Kari: "Was du da machst!"  
  
Thias: "Ach, das hier! Naja, das ist das, warum ich eigentlich hier bin. Ich suche nach einem Weg, euch wieder nach Hause zu bringen."  
  
Kari: "Kommst du gut voran?"  
  
Thias: "Naja, in den nächsten Tagen werde ich es nicht schaffen, eine Woche brauche ich noch mindestens."  
  
Kari: "Schade..."  
  
Thias: "Wieso? Im Endeffekt ist es egal!"  
  
Kari: "EGAL? Dir vielleicht, mir aber nicht!"  
  
Thias: "Aber warum? Ob ihr nun einen Tag oder ein halbes Jahr hier bleibt, ihr werdet euch sowieso an nichts mehr erinnern, wie ich es bereits sagte."  
  
Kari: "Ja, ich weiß, das hast du gesagt, aber irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass alles was wir hier erleben einfach vergessen, niemals passiert sein soll..."  
  
Thias: "Ich weiß, dass klingt für dich unbegreiflich, aber du musst mir einfach vertrauen."  
  
Kari: "Und wenn nicht, würde das was an meiner Situation ändern?"  
  
Thias: "Nein."  
  
Kari: "Und was wäre wenn wir einfach her bleiben würden?"  
  
Thias: "Das ist vollkommen unmöglich, dass habe ich doch alles bereits erklärt! Außerdem, würdest du gerne hier bleiben?"  
  
Kari: "Nein, möchte ich nicht. Aber vielleicht wollen andere von uns das ja..."  
  
Thias: "Andere?"  
  
Kari: "Naja, einige scheinen sich ja hier ganz wohl zu fühlen."  
  
Thias: "Zum Beispiel TK?"  
  
Kari: "... zum Beispiel..."  
  
Thias: "Aber, was beschäftigt dich dabei so?"  
  
Kari: "Wie bitte? Da fragst du noch?"  
  
Thias: "Naja, bist du mit ihm zusammen?"  
  
Kari: "Nein, aber..."  
  
Thias: "Und warum hast du dann Angst, ihn zu verlieren, wenn du ihn gar nicht hast?"  
  
Kari: "Weil ich ihn..."  
  
Thias: "Weil du ihn liebst? Hast du deswegen Angst, ihn zu verlieren?"  
  
Kari: "Ja. Und?"  
  
Thias: "Und liebt er dich auch?"  
  
Kari: "Ich hoffe es."  
  
Thias: "Du hoffst?  
  
Kari: "Ja."  
  
Thias: "Das heißt, du weißt es nicht?"  
  
Kari: "Nein, woher sollte ich es denn wissen?"  
  
Thias: "Hast ihn noch nicht gefragt?"  
  
Kari: "Nein. Ich weiß ja nicht wie..."  
  
Thias: "Das heißt, er weiß nicht, dass du ihn liebst?"  
  
Kari: "Ich glaube nicht, dass er es weiß..."  
  
Thias: "Und worüber machst du dir dann Sorgen?"  
  
Kari: "WIE BITTE?"  
  
Thias: "Naja, es ist doch so, wenn er dich auch liebt, ist es egal wo ihr seid. Wenn nicht, ist es genau so egal. Was ich damit sagen möchte, ist folgendes: Du hast doch eigentlich gar keinen Einfluss auf TKs Gefühle. Wenn er dich liebt, wird er es dir irgendwann zu erkennen geben. Wenn er dich jedoch nicht liebt, wirst du es nicht dadurch ändern können, indem du ihn von der Person fern hälst, die er liebt. Du solltest dich nicht mit solchen belanglosen Dingen belasten, sondern lieber..."  
  
Kari: "BELANGLOSE DINGE??? Du bezeichnest meine Gefühle und Probleme als BELANGLOS? Ich weiß ja nicht, ob es in deiner Welt das Wort Liebe ein Begriff ist, aber einfach meine Gefühle abschalten, wie stellst du dir das vor? Vielleicht kannst du das ja, in diesem Fall würde ich dich jedoch ziemlich bedauern!"  
  
Thias: "Natürlich gibt es bei uns auch Liebe, aber Gefühle sollten niemals den Verstand ersetzen!"  
  
Kari: "Wenn dein Verstand noch nie von deinen Gefühlen gelenkt wurde, hast du noch nie wirkliche Liebe gespürt. "  
  
Thias: "Wenn ich dafür meinen Verstand aufgeben müsste, ist es wohl auch besser so. Verstandloses Handeln macht einen angreifbar."  
  
Kari: "Du tust mir echt leid. Gerade das man sich komplett seinen Gefühlen hingibst und nicht mehr auf seinen Verstand hört ist doch das schöne an der Liebe!"  
  
Thias: "Dann gefällt dir deine jetzige Situation?"  
  
Kari: "Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"  
  
Thias: "Naja, du ignorierst zur Zeit deinen Verstand, wenn es um TK geht, aber nach deiner letzten ist das ja gerade das schöne an der Liebe."  
  
Kari: "So war das aber nicht gemeint..."  
  
Thias: "Das ist einer der Punkte, die ich an euch Menschen nicht verstehe. Ihr habt einen so hoch entwickelten Verstand, seit eine der intelligentesten Spezies eures Universum, lasst euch aber immer wieder von euren Gefühlen und Emotionen in eurem Handeln behindern. Warum?"  
  
Kari: "Individualität. Nach seinen Gefühlen zu handeln heißt unberechenbar zu sein und diese Unberechenbarkeit macht ein Individuum zum Individuum. Und Individualität macht einen Menschen zum Menschen."  
  
Thias: "Aber es Behindert euch auch in eurem Fortschritt. Eigentlich könnte eure Rasse zu den technologisch besten des Universums zählen, tatsächlich jedoch steht ihr jedoch ganz unten in der universllen Rangliste. Und das nur, weil ihr euch lieber aufgrund eurer Emotionen bekriegt und gegenseitig umbringt."  
  
Kari: "Das kann schon sein, aber ich lebe lieber in einer unterentwickelten Welt, als in einer gefühlsarmen."  
  
Thias: "Wie kannst bei der Situation auf deinem Planeten von Gefühlsreichtum sprechen? Millionen auf der Erde Hungern und leben in Armut. tagtäglich töten sich Menschen vollkommen sinnlos gegenseitig, sei es nun in einem Krieg oder auf einer friedlichen Straße."  
  
Kari: "Es gibt aber genauso viele gutmütige, freundliche Menschen auf der Erde. Und meiner Meinung nach wüssten wir ohne Krieg, Armut und Egoismus nicht um die Schönheit von Friede, Reichtum und Hilfsbereitschaft."  
  
Für einen Moment trat Stille ein. Thias sah Kari nachdenkend an.  
  
Kari "Was ist denn?"  
  
Thias: "So habe ich noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Irgendwie hört sich das ganz interessant an, was du da gesagt hast..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wider den über den Boden verstreuten Zetteln zu. Noch während Thias sich durch die Zettel arbeitete, ging Kari schlafen. Trotz des Lichtes schlief sie schnell ein.  
  
"Nein, nicht!"  
  
Kari schreckte auf.  
  
"Lasst mich in Ruhe!"  
  
Sie musste sich erst orientieren, doch dann merkte sie, dass diese unterdrückten Schreie aus ihrem Zimmer kamen. Genauer gesagt, aus dem anderen Bett im Raum, da wo sich jetzt Thias aufhalten sollte.  
  
"Ich will nicht, geht doch weg!"  
  
Kari suchte nach der Lampe auf ihrem Nachttisch. Schnell war diese gefunden und eingeschaltet. So schnell sie in ihrem müden Zustand es hin bekam, stieg sie aus dem Bett und ging hienüber zu Thias Bett. Dort lag dieser auch mit einem verzerrten Gesicht, so als hätte oder würde er etwas grauenvolles sehen. Er wälzte sich hin und her, als wolle irgendwas oder -wem entkommen.  
  
Thias: "Nein, nein, warum..."  
  
Sie beugte sich über ihn. Erst jetzt sah sie, das er vollkommen verschwitzt war.  
  
Thias: "Geht bitte weg, bitte nicht..."  
  
Kari: "Wach auf, du träumst!"  
  
Doch er zeigte keine Reaktion,. Schließlich packte sie ihn am Arm.  
  
Kari: "Verdammt, WACH AUF!"  
  
Mit einem lauten Schrei schreckte er hoch.  
  
Thias: "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIN!"  
  
Er sah sich panisch um. Seine Atmung war hecktisch und schnell. Beide Hände griffen nach etwas, was sie festhalten konnten. Die rechte krallte sich in die Bettdecke, die linke erfasste Karis rechten Arm. Erst dadurch schien er sie zu bemerken. Blitzartig wandte sich sein Kopf in ihre Richtung und schaute ihr genau in die Augen. Kari hatte noch nie so viel Panik, Angst und Horror in einem paar Augen gesehen.  
  
Kari. "Ganz ruhig. Egal was es war, es war nur ein Traum."  
  
Thias: "Nein, nein, war es nicht..."  
  
Kari: "Doch, war es."  
  
Thias: "Es wäre schön wenn es nur so wäre, aber es war mehr als ein Traum."  
  
Kari: "Ach ja? Was war es denn?"  
  
Thias: "Eine Erinnerung."  
  
Kari: "Woran hast du dich erinnert?"  
  
Thias: "Schreckliche Zeiten. Taten aus meiner Vergangenheit, die ich lieber vergessen würde. Welche, die ich am liebsten niemals begangen hätte. Das war das erste Mal seit langem, dass ich wieder diese Bilder gesehen habe..."  
  
Kari: "Was hast du denn getan?"  
  
Thias: "Ich möchte lieber nicht darüber sprechen. Außerdem sollte ich dich nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten."  
  
Kari: "Aber glaub mir, wenn du erstmal darüber gesprochen hast, wird es die besser gehen."  
  
Thias: "Aber es gibt doch keinen Grund, dass du meine sorgen mittragen müsstest."  
  
Kari: "Ob ich mir nun sorgen mache,weil ich deine Probleme kenne oder weil ich sie nicht kenne, wo liegt darin der Unterschied'?  
  
Thias: "Aber ich finde es trotzdem nicht richtig..."  
  
Kari: "Jetzt sag schon!"  
  
Thias: "Nagut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Nun, du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an die Person, die dem Rat über die Wahrheit der Digiwelt aufgeklärt hat, oder?"  
  
Kari: "Ähm, ja, ich glaube schon... Aber was hat das... Du meinst doch nicht etwa..."  
  
Thias: "Ja, genau, diese Person war, oder besser, bin ich. Was ich im Traum gesehen habe, waren meine Freunde, die ich so feige verraten habe. Die, die wegen mir jetzt in der ewigen Hölle sitzen. Ihr leben ist jetzt nur noch eine einzige Qual, alles was sie noch tun können, ist schreien, betteln, flehen, hoffen, jammern. Und alles was am Ende für sie herauskommt, ist Verzweiflung und Resignation. Doch dieses Ende wird für sie niemals eintreten, für sie gibt es kein Ende. Und ich bin daran Schuld..."  
  
Thias hatte seinen Kopf mittlerweile mit der Stirn voran in seine Hände gestützt. In seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören, dass er nur schwer seine Tränen zurückhalten konnte.  
  
Thias: "Im Traum habe ich sie wieder vor mir gesehen. Zuerst habe ich sie nur gehört, ihre Schreie, voll mit Wahn, Terror und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Dann habe ich langsam ihre Gesichter erkannt. Sie waren schrecklich verzerrt. Ihre Augen waren leer, doch sie haben mich alle angestarrt. Überall waren waren ihre Gesichter, überall diese entsetzlichen Schreie. Und zwischendrin habe ich immer wieder ihre Stimmen gehört. 'Warum hast du uns nicht gerettet? Warum hast du uns nicht gerettet?' Immer wieder stellten sie mir diese Frage, immer und immer wieder... Und das ist genau die Frage, die ich mich auch seit 60 Jahren Frage. Warum habe ich sie nicht gerettet?"  
  
Mit diesen Worten brach Thias in Tränen aus. Kari fühlte sich Hilflos. Sie wusste nicht genau was, aber irgendetwas musste sie jetzt unternehmen.  
  
Kari: "Aber wie hättest du sie denn retten sollen? Du sagtest doch, sie sind an diesem geheimen, streng bewachten Ort?"  
  
Thias: "Ja, das stimmt schon, aber ich musste dort ein Jahr lang als Wache arbeiten. Das war Bedingung dafür, dass ich wieder als Wächter arbeiten durfte. ich hätte sie befreien können, meinen Fehler wieder gut machen können, aber ich war zu feige."  
  
Kari: "Da waren doch sicher noch andere Wachen, oder? Schon alleine das hätte eine Befreiung deiner Freunde unmöglich gemacht. Außerdem, wie lange hätte es gedauert, bis man sie wieder gefangen hätte? Und was hast du denn für einen Fehler gemacht"  
  
Thias: "Ich habe aus persönlichen Gründen meine Freunde und meine Ideale verraten!"  
  
Kari: "Und warum arbeitest du dann immer noch für diese Leute?"  
  
Thias: "Weil ich hier sicher bin vor den Leute, die damals entkommen konnten. Die sind verständlicherweise extrem sauer auf mich. Aber so lange ich hier in diesem Universum als Wächter arbeite, bin ich vor ihnen sicher."  
  
Kari: "Und außerdem, woher hättest du wissen sollen, dass dieser Rat sein Wort nicht hält?"  
  
Thias: "Ich ihm gar nicht erst so ein Angebot machen dürfen! Ich habe meine Freunde nur verraten, weil ich meine Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Ich diese Gruppe auch einfach so verlassen können, nach dem der Bruder meines Freundes von der Bombe getötet wurde. Aber nur um eine Person zu beruhigen, habe ich ich viele andere in die ewige Verdammnis geschickt."  
  
Kari: "Aber ich glaube, jeder andere hätte in dieser Situation genauso gehandelt."  
  
Thias: "Das ändert nichts daran, dass es falsch und feige war!"  
  
Kari: "Außerdem, wenn du sie befreit hättest, was hätte das gebracht? Da waren doch sicher noch andere Wachen, oder? Wenn die sie nicht gefangen hätten, dann irgendjemand anderes. Der Erfolg wäre, ihre erneute deine zusätzliche Einsperrung gewesen. Also, was hättest du tun können?"  
  
Thias atmete tief durch. Nach ein paar endlosen Sekunden hob er den Kopf und sah Kari nachdenklich an. Schließlich lächelte er ein bisschen.  
  
Thias: "Danke."  
  
Kari: "Danke? Wieso Danke?"  
  
Thias: "Danke, dass du dich so bemühst mir zu helfen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, warum du es machst, Danke."  
  
Kari: "Warum? Naja, unter Freunden macht man das so, oder?"  
  
Thias: "Freund? Du betrachtest mich als Freund?"  
  
Kari: "Zwangsläufig. Ich meine, wir alle haben hetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, wir vertrauen dir oder, wir vertrauen dir nicht. Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen dir zu vertrauen. Und wem kann man besser vertrauen, als seinen Freunden?"  
  
Thias: "Es tut echt gut, so etwas zu hören. Du bist die erste Person, die sich als Freund von mir bezeichnet hat...."  
  
Kari: "Ich hoffe, dir geht es jetzt besser?"  
  
Thias: "Ja, weitaus besser. Ich kann dir nur nochmal danken, dass du mir geholfen hast. Aber ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt noch ein bisschen schlafen, bald müssen wir wieder aufstehen."  
  
Kari: "In Ordnung. Ich hoffe, du schläfst jetzt besser!"  
  
Thias: "Bestimmt."  
  
Sie legten sich wieder schlafen und wachten erst am nächsten Morgen wieder auf, als es schon hell war.  
  
---  
  
Lob und Kritk wie immer an DarkMoldo@web.de 


End file.
